PRUSSIA X READER
by setsunaffseiei
Summary: Gilbert beillschemicht an albino playboy in the school, and you just a simply usual girls student which turn to sits next to him, but you aren't in good term with him, none the less, slowly your heart start melting with his awesomeness. Sorry for my bad english . o


PRUSSIA /GILBERT X READER

PS: You know how to speak German due to your family line

You sigh when you stepped in the classroom. Intense laugh were heard and it was the laughter of Alfred teasing Arthur. "Veeh , (y/n) good morning!" Feliciano suddenly come to hug you. Ludwig along with Kiku were behind him smiled for you . They were your best friend "Guten morgen _". Ludwig greeted you. "Guten tag freund," you reply. "good morning _-san" Kiku said politely. "hmm, you too Kiku," you took your seat which was next to one of the members of Bad Touch Trio the playboy in the school, Gilbert Beilschmidt, your friends Ludwig older brother. Don't be fooled he maybe was a lively guys but he's not in good term with you. All he know was I'm awesome ,awesome and awesome you started to get sick with it. "Good morning _-"one of the BTT Antonio greeted you.

"Bonjour miss_" the blonde haired Francis greeted you. "Its never 'good' for unawesome person like her" Gilbert interfere their chat. "Halt den Mund, dummkopf! (shut up fool)" you reply in annoying tone, your (e/c) glaring sharp at him. "Was(what)?, hey! i'm not zat stupid!" there you go again.

"zere zhey go again*sigh*" Ludwig tried to stop the fight. "hey you guys please stop zis!" he warnedthe two of you. Gilbert and you finally stop , "idiot" you two said at the same time, turning face to different direction and finally sit down. That what' s happen when you meet with him, there must be a fight happen. "Hahaha! Nice fight!" Alfred also come making it worse. "SHUT UP!" the two of you shout in unison. The hamburger lover just smile sheepishly, the class when silent as the teacher step inside the class .

After a few minutes

Everyone were focusing on the study but as you leer beside you saw Gilbert falling asleep, you shook your head in annoyed. "Hey! Don't sleep in my class" the teacher said tapping his table making him waking up in surprise you chuckled at his expression. "I'm sorry zeacher". He said yawning. The teacher turned and stepped towards the blackboard. "Here takes this," you whispered as hand him a mint candy with a smile. "danke" he slowly accept it, his cheek tinted blush. He reply with a smile, a bright pure smile. It was the first time you saw his smile. Your heart beating fast.

Even if your relationship is not close, but as there is a small feeling embedded in your heart. Sometimes it feels lonely when you didn't fight with him your world feels quiet .He maybe was annoying and offensive , but he still has his own charm and attractiveness right?.

*BELL RING*

The classes started to get noisy again, all of your classmates already head toward the cafeteria. You decide to take a nap. Your already told your three best friends . And there you go sleeping using the hand as a pillow ."Kesesesese, you zon't have enough money to buy food, huh (y/n)," a familiar laugh was heard in front of you. You looked up and your (e/c) met with a crimson one. *sigh* "what do you want?" you reply nonchalantly . "vhats vith zhat reply? I zon't see you at ze cafeteria so ze awesome me comes here to give you zis," he hand you a packet of sandwich.*piyo**piyo* the sound of bird chirping distracted you. You turn toward the direction and saw a little yellowish bird perching on the window frame next to Gilbert table. Its started to fly around you and stop on his head. You giggled.

"Hey zhere mein freund!,"Gilbert gently stroked the bird little head , the bird started to chirping again. "ha ha are you hungry?". 'he know how totalk with the bird?' you thought as you started to opened the sandwich packet and pinch a little of the bread and showed it toward the bird. Gilbert take the bird using his finger and put it in front of you. The bird started to eat from your hand. "niedlich!(cute)" you said with a smile. "weird" Gilbert said. "what?". "Gilbird usually veren't in good term vith anozher person." He explain. "Gilbird is its name?" you asked. " hmm, an awesome name like mine" he nodded. "hmm, thanks for this," you showed him the sandwich. "Gern geschehen! und danke for earlier." He reply grinning and again your heart beats fast.

This is the first time you had a normal conversation with him without any fight happen.


End file.
